Only In Your Dreams
by MistyDeath
Summary: What happens when the guy of your dreams turns out to be real? In Hallow Bastion High School, the only thing you can do is dive in head first and hope you don't drown. Roxas/Axel main. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Dream or Reality?

**Author's Note:** This is my first story that I've had to courage to actually publish, so it might be a bit weird. Yay Kingdom Hearts!

**Warnings:** Contains foul language, occasional sexual innuendos/advances.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of their assorted characters. Those rights belong to Square Eenix, sadly.

**Pairings:** As said in the summary, the main pairing is Axel/Roxas. Others inside here will probably be Riku/Kairi/Sora and Demyx/Zexion. But we'll wait and see what I can come up with.

Only in Your Dreams

Chapter One - Dreams or Reality

Sleep had not come once to poor Roxas Strifehart in the past two weeks. It was clearly evident that something strange was going on in his dreams, if you had seen him tossing and turning about. Although had you had heard him moaning someone's name, you would've guessed a…somewhat different situation was going on. In fact it was going on, but not in a direction the boy had hoped for.

For the past couple of weeks, whenever Roxas dreamed, he came out into his Chemistry class room. Every time he would see every single one of his classmates and then there was one student he just couldn't place. Bright, bright spiky red hair, crazy black tattoos on his cheeks, and his eyes were an amazing fluorescent green.

This teen would just keep walking up the high school class' stairs up to Roxas' seat and sitting next to him. He'd stare at Roxas so intensely the blonde would feel like he was being X-rayed. Up until two weeks ago, that's all the red head had done. Now he would cuddle up against Roxas, kissing his face, nuzzling his neck. It was so outrageous that he couldn't help but be disturbed.

At age seventeen, and a senior in high school, he really didn't need this at the moment. Maybe this was a sign that his relationship at the moment was going down the drain. Kairi Cartel was certainly a gorgeous girl, and she did have her good points. Although recently, she'd become really distant, just sticking to his cousin and his friend Riku. They didn't talk as much as they used to, or had even gone on a date in a month! Whether he liked that or not, Roxas couldn't decide; he had nothing against gays, he just knew he wasn't one.

So after not seeing Kairi for quite some time outside of classes, Roxas had given into the dream somehow. He'd replied, kissing the guy back, and even if it wasn't real, it certainly felt like he'd turned gay for the dreamy boy. The blonde had just woken up from a dream that had taken it much further than kissing. And the problem he'd received this morning because of it did not want to be willed away.

Groaning, Roxas got out of bed and headed towards the shower, and wasn't too much of a happy camper the following morning. Running late, Roxas had missed his bus to campus and had to bike towards Bastion High in the ice cold rain of the city. Only when did he arrive did he find out he'd forgotten the bike lock. Stupidly, he'd thought no one would steal it. One trip to the school café later, and he was short a bike.

"Why the fuck is everything going so incredibly wrong today?!?!" Growled Roxas, shuffling into Chemistry with a soaping wet binder full of his report, smeared with the now wet ink. Looking inside, he saw that the rest of the bag was just as damaged.

His best friend since middle school, Hayner, just shook his head and laughed. "Man, just look what the cat dragged in today, huh? Wondering who's got it in for you, huh Roxas?"

The blonde sighed. "If I knew Hayner, would I be in this condition? Nope, I wouldn't. I would've gotten on the bus on time, wouldn't have forgotten an umbrella, and this report wouldn't have been ruined. I ended up having another one of my restless nights. I should probably get a life time supply of Lunesta or something."

Laughing, Hayner sat down next to him. Lucky for Roxas, the other blonde had his report, and they could scrap the group project together for a decent grade. Ms. Lockhart had a kind heart, she'd most likely understand. Roxas even had hopes he could make up the project if they honestly had to. After all, the two of them were ahead of most in the class, turning it in on time was a miracle.

Ten minutes later, all hopes Roxas had were thrown out into the rain and washed away.

Walking in five minutes late, Ms. Lockhart was leading in a surprisingly familiar tall, skinny red head. She had him sit in the front row temporarily, talking to him about something. Most likely orientation ideas, what was expected, etc, etc.

"Dude…who the heck is that guy? Doesn't he look like he belongs in some sort of juvenile delinquent hall?" Hayner whispered to him, poking his now pale friend while looking somewhat concerned.

"I don't know. He's most likely a transfer student from one of those then. I wonder if…" Roxas trailed off.

"Okay everybody, I know I'm late but that doesn't mean you have to talk so loud the people down the hall can hear you. Turns out we've got a transfer student from another world, so we're just going to get him orientated here!" The teacher smiled, motioning for the teen to stand up.

"Yo, name's Axel Hotaru. Transferred from over in the World That Never Was! I have pyromaniac tendencies and I enjoy alternative music. You probably all think right now, oh he's a trouble maker - I am." He waved his hand lightly, and then sat down again. Ms. Lockhart giggled a little, and then was looking around the room.

"Okay, Axel then…we're just ending a group report on Acidic Bases. After the students pass that in, I'll give you your things for the class and seat. Last name, Hotaru…you'll be sitting next to Roxas over there in the third row," she said, pointing over at him.

Axel turned around, saw Roxas and paled a lot himself, ending up looking like a ghost. The pale stare down was later recalled as Death Stare by Pence and Hayner, just out of pure puns. "Oh. Alright then..." he mumbled, nodding in the general direction of the two blondes.

"Alrighty guys, you heard me. Pass the stuff up!" Groans were echoed throughout the room, and the shuffling of papers followed soon after. Roxas looked at Hayner, then his ruined paper, and decided to walk down to talk to her about it.

"Uh...Ms. Lockhart? Would I be able to pass this in later on today? I missed my buss today and the report got ruined in the rain," bashfully, Roxas pulled out the dripping paper, wincing as it ripped from where he was holding it.

Looking confused, she simply nodded. "Pass it into me after you've had lunch then...Be happy you're one of the better students and this is the first time you've done this. Otherwise, you two would have to take the half grade," she sighed. "Thank you Ms. Lockhart!" Smiling, Roxas raced back up to Hayner and told him he could retype it.

"Alright, lucky break Roxas, very lucky. So get your ass to doing it during your study otherwise I'm going to kill you!" Hayner glared playfully, shoving Roxas' wet stuff away and into the blonde's lap. "You're just mean..." Roxas pouted, dropping the binder onto the wet book bag.

"It's not my fault you're an insomniac! Here, take my paper and just leave me alone you wet thing!" Gladly accepting the paper, Roxas started copying down the harsh looking experiment procedure the teacher had put up on the board.

~*~

The second Axel had seen that blonde senior; he'd felt a chill run throughout his entire body. It showed to him how vivid a dream can truly show a person, although Roxas just seemed to glow even more than in his dreams.

Like Roxas (although neither knew about it just then), Axel had had the reoccurring dreams. Also, much like the blonde would soon have happen, he'd gotten out of a rather rough relationship with a psychotic girlfriend. How the heck it'd affected him so much he'd been dreaming of guys, Axel had no idea. All he knew was that he thought the blonde was a beautiful little angel, and the fact that he'd seen him, to know he actually existed, made him fearful and elated at the same time.

Walking up to sit next to the blonde was something he was dreading though. It was bad enough he came from one of the most infamous schools, but to look so strange, it just wouldn't work out. He could see out of the corners of his eyes the strange looks the students were giving him. 'Why'd I have to be so tall?' Axel thought.

Placing his stuff next to Roxas', he realized there was another issue he hadn't come upon in the chair down the stairs. His legs were far too long, and they ended up being squished under the desk. Knowing the two blondes were giving him weird looks at his attempts; Axel just gave up and sat cross-legged on the seat.

Turning, he gave a small smile to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Giving him a wide toothy smile, Hayner laughed. "Absolutely nothing is up. Chemistry as usual is groveling to the teacher so she won't kick us out. This high school isn't much different from the others around here. So, what made you transfer over here?" Axel sighed, knowing that'd be one of the first things asked.

"Eh...let's just say family fights tend to get me in the middle of things I don't want to do." Hayner nodded, he himself being a child of a wonderfully disastrous divorced couple. Roxas just stayed quiet, paler as Axel got nearer to him. "Oy, blue-eyed blonde, d'you talk at all?" The red head joked, trying to get him to open up.

Roxas looked at him, eyes showing severe signs of tiredness. "Yeah, sorry...just having a really, really bad day," he let out. Axel looked at him hard, the kid certainly did look exhausted, not to mention soaked. "Eh, well...we all have our bad days, right? Even though rainy days aren't the prettiest, they tend to clean everything else up, right?" Shooting a grin towards Roxas, he tried to make himself not seem to creepy.

It worked. A small smile decided to grace the teen's mouth. "Yeah...it does that, doesn't it? Oh well...I better stop moping so much and we better get started on this experiment before Lockhart yells." Roxas actually smiled throughout that class, although the fact that their beaker exploded in Hayner's face and caused his hair to turn orange probably had something to do with it.

~*~

So, yeah...the first chapter hopefully wasn't too horrible. Don't worry, I'll update and help you guys figure out the plot as soon as I get some criticism on it. Rate/Review please!


	2. Sleepless Love

**Author's Note:** This is the second chapter; I'm just going to update the first two together, and hope that it'll interest readers enough to get a third one going. The plot thickens!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts 2 and all its wonderful characters belong to Square Eenix.

**Warnings:** Mild shounen ai.

ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS

Chapter Two – Sleepless Love

After dropping Hayner in the nurse's office with Roxas, Axel just took his sweet time walking slowly behind the blonde. He just couldn't stop staring at his hair, so bright and out of control compared to the rest of the school's population. Sure, his own hair wasn't dull in any way, shape or form, but something about Roxas' just made the senior stare.

"Axel?" Hello…new kid, are you there?" the blonde asked, having stopped. 'Shit, I spaced out again, did he notice my staring?' "Yeah? What d'you want?" "Nothing, just wondering what other classes you might have. I could show you around I guess, if I don't pass out today." Mumbled Roxas. Axel frowned at that, where did the sudden kindness come from? Before he seemed so shy or just plain irritable.

"Mmm…I'm not all that sure really, just kind of got a paper, a book and a class. Nothing else happened as to the so-called orientation…besides the first trip to the nurse. Whom, I might add, I will purposely hurt myself to get checked out by her! Anyway, yeah I'll look at my schedule. See if I can fit you in, Shorty." Axel laughed, shaking his head to wake up a little. He then followed Roxas up the stairs to their seats.

While Axel was scanning his classes, he noticed Roxas yawning. "Mmm…I have English 12 with – Cloud? Is he alright? Or am I going to be through hell?" Roxas nodded while getting his stuff. "He's my older cousin actually. Not that much of a hard ass, he's just quiet. Although he doesn't act too different at home, so it's not an advantage to be related contrary to common thought." Roxas paused again to yawn. "Are you okay there, sleeping beauty?" "What? Oh, yeah. I just haven't slept the past two weeks that much."

Axel's eyes widened at that one. "Really? Neither have I, glad to know that insomnia isn't uncommon in this world, otherwise I'd feel even more left out." He murmured. "Yeah. So, Cloud's classroom is just around the hallway to the right. You'll see room 160 on the third door down." Roxas instructed, talking animatedly. He then walked down to the door with Axel, wet bag hitting him all the way down. Giving a small wave in thanks, the redhead went there, already 20 minutes late because of helping Hayner.

Hearing Roxas' squishy sneakers slip the other way down the hall, Axel smiled. This place might not be so bad after all, now if only those dreams would come true, or go completely away.

~*~

Slush stepping his way into Xemnas' class 25 minutes late, Roxas knew he would be in for it big time. Seeing his cousin Sora's sad smile when he walked in, the blonde just prepared for the worst possible.

"Roxas Hikari, you are what, 25 minutes late. For your stupidity, you've earned yourself extra time with me after school. Do you understand? Now, I don't want to hear a single excuse, just seat yourself up in the back." Not even turning around, the cruel teacher just continued on with the lecture immediately afterwards. Not wanting to further the punishment, Roxas sighed and walked to the back. Oh great, someone had left the window open overnight and now the deserted table was absolutely soaked with rain drops.

So for the rest of the English class, Roxas had stood, not wanting to get his now slightly dry clothing even wetter. Almost sleep-standing he'd gotten jolted awake by a paper ball thrown at him by Tidus. "Man, Roxas, you just keep getting worse. Are you sure you don't just want to go lie down in the nurse's office?" he whispered. Waving his hand slightly, Roxas rejected the idea. He could just pass out during lunch…which he might miss due to finishing his paper. 'Crap!'

Why'd the new student have to be haunting his dreams before he even met the guy? Roxas wasn't even close to gay, so he had no reason to be dreaming of a guy instead of a girl. It had just been an outlet for the lack of attention he'd received from Kairi. Speaking of which, where was she? She was supposed to be sitting next to Sora in this class…

"Psst! Sora!" Roxas hissed, trying to get the brunette's attention. No such luck, unlike Roxas, Sora tended to get really into classes. No one really knew why, but parents assumed it was a good quality. So plan B it was – paper balls with notes being chucked in his general direction.

After two tries, Roxas had gotten Sora's attention. Watching him unfold the ball and hastily scribble a reply, Roxas hoped that he wouldn't get a detention as well. Luckily Xemnas didn't notice and he got the ball back safely.

'_Where's Kairi?_ WITH RIKU IN THE COMP. LAB' Roxas frowned, what did she have to make up or work on? She usually didn't miss anything unless she was sick. He was the one that usually fell behind in classes, not her. Scribble, toss. Open, scribble, and toss.

'_Doing what?_ SOMETHING FOR ANATOMY, DON'T ASK. I DON'T KNOW EITHER.' Roxas sighed, the three of them had been inseparable sure, and it was only natural that Kairi would seek help from the oldest of the three. Although he could only stand being ignored for so long, you know?

Giving his cousin a small salute to end the conversation, Roxas just continued on with working in the damp area. At the end of class, he grabbed the detention slip from Xemnas' oh so triumphant self and booked it out with Sora.

"Ah, gross, you still have to spend more time with that creep. Sorry about that. What were you later for anyway?" Sora asked, trying to squeeze more water out of Roxas' jacket. Pulling the sleeve away and shaking it, Roxas rolled his eyes. "New kid in my Chemistry class managed to change Hayner's hair color to orange from spilling something we were working with."

Sora's eyes widened, he loved new people. Being around familiar people was cool, but a new mix made the brunette's day. It wasn't too often new people came over to the dim city of Hallow Bastion either. "Really? Sweet, what's their name? What're they like?" Sora asked, totally acting like a little kid, complete with giant blue eyes and puppy face.

"His name's Axel Hotaru and I don't know much about the guy other than the few facts Ms. Lockhart had him say in Chemistry. He likes alternative music, is a pyromaniac, a trouble maker and came from The World That Never Was." Roxas replied. 'That and the fact that he's the reason I've been losing sleep.'

"Nice…so he's a bit of a punk from the way you had your face scrunched up while talking about him," said Sora, pulling open the History door. "Yeah, but I've only known him for about two hours so I'm-"

"Roxas! Hey!" said student yelled. The senior was up at the top seats, waving a little bit at him. Snorting, Roxas just went up to sit with him, Sora following. "Whoa, I see what Roxas meant when you looked like a trouble maker." Sora commented; staring at Axel's tear drop tattoos.

"Yes I am. And you are - ?" "Sora Strifehart." The brunette said, holding out his hand. Axel took it and shook it briefly. "Nice to meet you. Glad to know the sole person I know in this school is already talking behind my back," Axel teased, feigning heartbreak. The blonde rolled his eyes again, taking out his stuff for class – wet like all the others. "I see you're very dramatic Axel." "Famous for it back home. You'll learn to love it," commented Axel. That was the last remark made before Cid interrupted, or rather, started the class.

Through learning about old battles between worlds, Roxas and Axel paid little to no attention what so ever. Roxas thought he could pay attention in History, it was simple enough, but then Axel started passing notes. He just couldn't stop teasing Roxas about how much of a bad day he was having, or in general. The blonde ended up glaring and furiously responding with non-too-kind words.

~*~

Being in a foul mood, the blonde just left class in a rush to finish his ruined Chemistry Lab. Axel and Sora went off to lunch, leaving a slightly tense air in the classroom. "Just what'd you do to make him feel even worse?" Sora demanded as they passed through to the lunch line. "I just asked what the cause of his insomnia was; he just said he had been having nightmares…" Axel mumbled while poking at a mysteriously colored jell-o. Sora sighed, "He doesn't like talking about it that much. Says talking about the nightmares won't make them go away."

'I just wanted to talk to him about it…Maybe it had something to do with why he's in my dreams. Might make him feel better, might make him freak out on you…' the redhead thought. Being introduced to Sora's friends while half asleep didn't help him much with names. He kept confusing Kairi and Namine for some reason. They just waved it off while giggling.

"So why'd you come over to Hallow Bastion all the way from The World that Never Was? Isn't that a really long commute?" Namine asked, her eyes still staring at his. "Issues with the family. The further away the better, you know?" He replied for the second time that day. Axel didn't really feel like explaining, nor did he feel like talking to anyone but Roxas at the moment. 'I want to know how such a beautiful person had such a bad attitude…doesn't there have to be a natural law about beauty and kindness somewhere?'

Eating slowly, only half-listening to the chattering teens, Axel caught a bit of a revelation to him. "– so you think Roxas will take it alright?" Kairi asked Sora. The brunette frowned, shaking his head. "Kai, he's pretty much having the worst time of his life right now – and you want to break up with him?!" He groaned. Axel stared, spork still stuck in his mouth from the jell-o. "You arf dathin Woxas?" he asked, muffled.

Kairi turned to Axel, a slightly surprised look on her face to the sudden question. She then nodded slightly. "Well his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. Apparently he doesn't have enough time for me because of 'insomnia." She huffed. Axel took the spork out of his mouth and pointed it at her. "Well, if he can't sleep, how's he supposed to pay attention to school, let alone you? Let him work it out, support him, okay?"

The girl just narrowed her eyes at him. Sora just looked at Axel, having a look of admiration in his eyes for the defense. As he was about to say something, Roxas appeared, dragging himself into the seat next to Kairi. "Just finished…passed in…A." The blonde huffed, resting his head on the table, and closed his eyes. His cousin patted him on the back, and pushed a small part of his lunch to him. "That was quick, but really awesome. Now eat, you can sleep after."

Glaring, but taking a small bite of the offered food, Roxas seemed to sleep eat. Axel leaned over, tapping Roxas' forehead. "He'll live, right? I think it's better that he just sleep. Otherwise he'll get another detention, right?" Almost automatically, he fell asleep. Sora stared at Axel in shock. "What'd you do to him?!" "Pressure point. Let's just let his body do the relaxing for him. The fatigue will go away from the unconsciousness." The redhead shrugged.

Looking over at her boyfriend, knocked out and still looking extremely worse for wear with his frizzy, wet hair; Kairi simple rolled her eyes. "Why can't he just get some sleeping pills and do that at home?" Patting his head, she slipped out of the table and put a note on his bag. Leaving, she failed to notice the shocked faces of the others. Namine's eyes widened at her friends actions. 'A freaking note? Kairi broke up with him through a note?!' Namine mouthed to Sora. Axel glared at the retreating red head, but the battle going on in his brain was far from angry. 'The blonde is free! Roxas, Roxas is yours!' If this were a Disney movie, the devil and angel sides of Axel would be warring on his shoulders.

Munching until the bell rang; the new student watched as Namine, Riku and Sora tried to wake Roxas up through prodding and shaking him. Shaking an unconscious person probably wasn't the best idea but it was better than yelling. "You! You knocked him out, wake him up!" Sora demanded. Axel nodded, and poked Roxas on his forehead again.

"Hmm? Ah! Axel, what the heck?" Roxas asked, quickly moving away from the leaning senior. The other three sighed in relief and left for class. They love the kid, but they wouldn't get another detention because Roxas fell asleep again. "Nothing. Here, finish this thing," Axel said, handing over half a sandwich, "- and eat on the way to art with me." The blonde nodded, getting up and walking with Axel eating. He never noticed the little note that fell from his bag right into Axel's hands. Which Axel was glad he didn't, Roxas didn't need to get depressed along with this.

'I'm glad you're not the in best relationship right now, but Kairi needs to learn some common decency. I'll just keep this for a couple of days; maybe get her to talk to you about it instead.' Axel thought, nodding along to some question Roxas had asked him. This response seemed to brighten him up a lot. "Seriously? Cool, maybe we could go to the skate park once I get help for this sleeping issue." 'What? What skate park? Shit…' He internally groaned. Axel needed to learn to pay more attention.

~*~

So there's chapter two. Yes, I might be some what of a follower with making Kairi seem like a bitch, but that's not the intention. You'll find out other stuff about her later on. As for Axel, well, let's just hope he doesn't get hurt, huh? R/R!


End file.
